


No more tears in the rain

by orphan_account



Series: Roulé , Crydamoure and You [1]
Category: Daft Punk, Label AU - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Reading, Comforting you, Crydamoure healing you, Cuddles, Cute, Depression, F/M, Feeling bad ? READ THIS, Fluff, Kisses, Label AU, Love, Paris - Freeform, Rain, Rainy Mood, Sadness, french kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad. Alone. In the streets of Pairs. And then he stopped by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more tears in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that the fandom was feeling down and I thought that Crydamoure is the best for comforting.  
> Also . I don't know if I will make a serie out of this ... but yeah.  
> Enjoy ! I do hope it makes you feel better  
> THIS IS DEDICATED TO MELANCHOLYROBUTT ; JE T'AIME MA CHÉRIE , DON'T BE SAD u_u  
> AND THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BESTFRIEND ALLXDOLLEDXUP ; Lina darling , you know ... I'll be there for you... Please... Give me a chance.  
> We are here for you. You aren't alone..

_''How come he/she never come ? Can my life be more sad ? I can't believe. This is too much. I want to give up ''_

Tears rolled down your cheeks as pale as the handkerchief clutched between your trembling hands. Breath lacked and you did not know how to feel better. You felt empty and helpless. A light rain began to fall. People passed around you, they knew you, they bypassed your misfortune, as if you did not exist. You thought you were lost, alone in the middle of Paris; no landmarks, no place to go. Back home? Your apartment was pitiful. Go to a friend's house? They did not understand you. You do not belong to this world. Your tears mingled with the rain water and your eyes fogged more , like clouds of sorrow preventing you from seeing clearly . The time passed and the rain poured in. Your clothes were soaking and your lips were blue , you were cold and alone. Confused ; seeking for help but no one seemed to care.

_''No one cared anyway.''_

You looked around but couldn't see clearly. Everything was blurred. You felt alone , an odd feeling in your chest shattering your heart into pieces and anxiety starting to grow. Oh no. You walked and you felt clumsy ; your clothes were sticked to your wet pale skin and dark rivers stripped your eyes ; your mascara was flowing. Oh no. Again. You cried louder. People looked at you now , they noticed you ; but none dared going talking to you . You felt like a monster scaring parisians. Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you. You closed your eyes ; probably a cop ... You turned your head and you frowned. It wasn't a cop. It was...

 

''Gui-Guillaume ? ''

 

The bown haired men in his late twenties sighed worried  , gazing at you from head to toe  : 

 

'' Poor honey . He/she didn't came  , uh ? And you're not feeling ok. Oh no ... It's ok ... '' 

 

Guillaume was a man you were seeing often at the Starbuck you were working in Paris. Guillaume was a DJ ( he liked to call himself Crydamoure ) that liked his latte with extra sugar if he wasn't taking a pumpkin latte and always smiled at you , throwing one or two cheesy look at you and fliting with you . He was always there , every day , and you liked talking to him ; he was like a prince. He had beautiful eyes that sparkled with this almost childish adoration... He was really romantic ; he would stay up until the Starbuck closed to chat with you. It was clear that he loved you . But somehow , you were broken right now ; you were depressed and you couldn't see clear. Crydamoure saw yourself becoming more sad and grey with worries. 

And here he was. He founded you. How ? God knows how. But that didn't matter now . He was here.

''I'm here now.'' he finished , his fleshly pink lips curling up into a gentle smirk. 

''C-CRYDAMOURE!'' you screamed , your broken voice melting into tears . Crydamoure gasped , his eyes filled with madness for the guy /girl that acted like a bastard with you and worries for you and your depression. 

''Come here bubble pie.'' he muttered as you rushed under the umbrella . He catched you , not caring apparently if your mascara smeared his pink shirt and if your clothes wet his brown leather jacket. You felt his warm arms wrapping around your frail quivering body and you felt home. Safe. Your heart stopped and you closed your eyes . Smelling the sense of his perfume on his collar. You stayed like that in that loving embrace for what seemed like hours. He then whispered softly : 

''You are coming home with me. I'm not letting you go in that state. You are going with me. I can't let you hurt yourself more...''

You didn't have the strenght to say no and walk home. And in fact , you just didn't want to .  You obediently followed him in the cold and grey streets of Paris. You took a taxi to Montmartre and you could see he didn't let go of your hand ; he was holding your poor cold hand in his just like a treasure or something precious . You smiled weakly , thinking how passionate and adorable he could be sometimes. He was a real sweetheart. HIs blue eyes were set on you while yours were staring at your knees , shyly. It wasn't like he was a total stranger. Yet you felt that you were closer than you've ever been with him. And strangely , you liked being that close to him. You were seeking for this affection , this need of comfort and love that Guillaume , unlike others , was willing to give you endlessly.  Just by the way he looked at you or the way he held your hand ; everything that came out of him , every gestures , every touch was wrapped up in love and eternal  sweet attention. 

You coughed and he jumped , startled. He took off his jacket without a single word he wrapped it around you. You blushed , flustered ; only charming prince did that...

But what if...

''Thanks...'' you muttered ''I really wonder why you are so nice to me. ''

Crydamorue looked at you and said : 

'' Because I ...''

But you were at home . At his home. But at the moment , it just felt like yours. Crydamoure gave 24 euros to the taxi driver and helped you getting out of the taxi. You rushed to the door and he took out the keys of his pocket. You heard a click and then the door opened on a rather fancy and victorian appartment with a beautiful view on the Sacré Coeur and the rest of Paris. It was small but really pretty ; somehow cute . The lights were dimmed and a sweet perfume of lavender and mint floated in the air . You sighed and Crydamoure went to the kitchen , asking : 

'' Can I offer you something ? A cup of tea ? A coffee ? A hot cocoa ? '' 

'' I can't say no to a hot cocoa.'' you said timidly , sitting on the red velvet couch . As you looked around , you could see things that told more about him ; a vinyl box with records of David Bowie , The Strokes , Ellie Goulding , The Beatles , Waxmaster and some Ed Bangers records. To the right , a room where you could see some Djying mixing equipment through the space  set by the  half opened door . Crydamoure came back with your hot cocoa in a bowl , just like how french people drinks coffee and hot cocoa. You smiled , humming the sweet aroma of the mixture you could tell that was made with real cocoa ; it was entirely homemade. You sipped it ; it was delicious. You hoarsely commented : 

''Well seems it's not just me who is a good barrista.''

Crydamoure chuckled lightly  and watched you drink your hot drink patiently.You put the drink on the small roco coco table and he whispered : 

''Are you ok now ? I know you feel sad but...Honey , you know I'm here. If he/she isn't there then I will. I want to .''

You looked at him smiling weakly : 

''Thanks Crydamoure you're a real...''

A real friend. A real brother. But he was more than that. Too late. He heard it.

''Yeah...'' the young man said , looking down. 

You felt your heart skipping a beat. You were worried again. You started to cry and he took your hands : 

''Oh no ... why are you crying again , don't cry...''

''I'm crying because I  don't want to be hurt or hurt anyone.'' you sniffed .

''Don't give a fuck about me , let me care of you ...'' he whispered , wiping your tears.

''No. You don't understand ....'' you replied , looking at him with a puzzled look. '' I don't wanna kiss strangers but.''

Crydamoure gasped and his face turned to a crimson red that made him look even more adorable. He then smiled tenderly and whispered : 

''Maybe we aren't stranger. And what if I want to...''

You looked up at him and you bit your lips. Oh , a hug , a kiss ; that was all you needed. Crydamoure saw it in your eyes and he closed his eyes. You did the same as he cupped his face to kiss you softly. Your heart delightly stopped , the time stopped and  you felt a bit dizzy ; comfortably numb . It was a good sensation. You shivered and he wrapped his arms around your waist as you closed the gapp between you two , wrapping your arms needly around his neck. Your mouth opened and he looked at you with bedroom eyes for a moment but when you leaned into the kiss he allowed himself to french kiss you softly , really smoothly ; not to shock you ; just like a bliss , a warm summer breeze or a warm spring wind . You felt your body glowing and sparkling. What was that ... Love ? Maybe.

He ran a hand on your back as the kiss healed each and every dark part of your soul. You moaned and he giggled , softly . Parting away to lay a kiss on your forehead. You sighed , healed and relieved , he leaned back into the couch and you followed him , lying close to him he wrapped his arms around you and everything was so fluent and natural between you two. You lied your head on his chest and you asked him if he could cuddle you .

''What am I doing , ( your name ) ? ''

You smiled and you said : 

''Crydamoure... I think I'm falling in love with you . But I'm scared , what should I do ? ''

''Take your time because I'm ready to wait a lifetime just to be with you .''

''You're so cheesy . You're so perfect.''

Crydamoure smiled and kissed the top of your head and said  : 

''Just take a nap. I'm taking care of you , ok ? No more tears in the rain ? ''

''No more tears in the rain.''

You saw an heartshaped tears falling and you kissed it , making Crydamoure blushing .

''Unless they aren't happy ones.'' you said , feeling drowsy but safe and happy with him.

He was there when he needed you . And you smiled ; no more tears in the rain...

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever you are , dear reader.  
> You are amazing.  
> You aren't alone.  
> You are beautiful .  
> I love you.  
> And this , was written for you !  
> Just for you.  
> Have a good day <3


End file.
